The Fugitive
by PowerDragonEX
Summary: My first story.Mario is blamed for something he did not do.Bowser Jr returns!
1. Mario's Mess

Super Smash Bros Chaos:The Fugitve by PowerDragonEX 1:Mario's Mess

"Finally!"Link yells as he prepares to fire one final light arrow at his archenemy,Ganon.It connects. The Great King of Evil is knocked away.But where he lands,something bad happens.A piece of heart appears.Ganon quickly uses it.He stands,more powerful.

"Now,as you were saying,boy?"he says.

He charges up a powerful dark blast.He is about to fire when Link notices a puddle of purple goop behind Ganon.It shapes itself into a familiar form.

"Mario?"Link says,confused.

"Don't try to fool me,boy!"Ganon says.

The figure of Mario jumps in front of Ganon.He uses a large paintbrush to paint the word LOSER on Ganon's forehead.Then hedissappears.

"MARIO!"Ganon booms."I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"Then_ he_ dissappears,leaving Link wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

"Mario has gone TOO far!"C.Falcon says.He was holding a meeting."I thought he was good!He's even more evil than Bowser!" 

"I can't believe he would do this!"Peach says.

"He must be stopped!"Samus says.

"What should we do?"Ness asks.

"Hey-a guys!Sorry I'm-a late-a!Now what's this-a meeting about?"Mario asks.

"THIS DOESN'T COME OFF!"Ganon yells."Hey,what a minute?MARIO!"

"GET HIM!"C.Falcon yells.

All of the Smashers chase Mario out of the building.

"What is going on?"Mario asks.

"THIS!"Ganon says,pointing to the word LOSER on his forehead.

Mario stops."But I did not-a do-a that!"He says.

Ganon catches up with him,grabs him by his collar,and lifts him up.He charges up a dark blast and fires.

"WOOOOAAAAAHHH!"Mario yells his trademark yell.

Next:An old enemy returns!


	2. An Old Enemy Returns!

The Fugitive By PowerDragonEX 2:An Old Enemy Returns!

"Mario?"

"Ughh..."

"Mario?"

"My-a head.."

"MARIO!"

"Huh?"Mario asks in confusion."Where am I?"

"You're on Isle Delfino."says the chief of Isle Delfino."A while ago you fell from the sky."

"What?"Mario asks."You mean Ganon's attack knocked me all-a the way-a here?"

"Who's Ganon?"the chief asks.

"He's-a this guy who-a thinks I-a painted the word-a LOSER on-a his-a forehead!"

"Did you say painted?''the chief asks."It sound like your enemy Bowser Jr."

"Bowser Jr?"Mario says."So he has-a returned!"

"We've been preparing for something like this to happen."the chief says."We have built a more powerful weapon.This time not a water pack,a jet pack."

"Really?"Mario asks."Well-a show me!"

The chief takes Mario to a large,shiny,silver building.

"This is the lab of Proffesser Delfino."the chief says."He built it."

The chief punches in a code with the buttons on the door and it opens.

"Hello chief."says Prof.Delfino."So this is the great Mario.I've wanted to meet you."

He goes to a big container on the wall and presses some buttons.It smokes inside,and a jet pack appears.

"This is theFLUDD 2.0."says Prof.Delfino."Specially designed for you.Try it on."

Mario puts the FLUDD 2.0 on.It fits perfectly.

"What does it-a do?"Mario asks.

"Lots of things."Prof.Delfino says."Press this button,and It-"

Suddenly there is a loud boom.There is smoke in another room.

"HAHAHAHA!"a voice laughs.

"I-a notice that-a voice!"Mario says."It is-a Bowser Jr!"

"That's right!"Bowser Jr says."And now that I have stolen this weapon,I'm invincible!"

"Oh no!"Prof.Delfino says."He's stolen the prototype!It's almost as powerful as the real one!"

"HAHAHAHA!"Bowser Jr laughs again as he flys away with the prototype.

"You have to stop him!"the chief says.

"Don,t-a worry,"Mario says."I-a will!"

NEXT:Duel!


	3. Duel!

* * *

The Fugitive By PowerDragonEX 3:Duel! 

"HAHAHAHA!"Bowser Jr laughs."No one can stop me now!"

"Except-a me!"Mario yells from behind him.(they're in the sky.)

"Mario!"Prof Delfino yells."Press the button with the missle on it!"

Mario presses a button on the left hand conrol pad.A missle launcher comes out of the jet pack and a homing missle launches out.

"I've-a got you now!"Mario yells.

"Oh yeah?"Bowser Jr asks."Two can play at that game!"

Bowser Jr presses the same button and fires a missle.Both missles aim for eachother and hit eachother,causing a big explosion.

"What are you going to do now?"Bowser Jr asks."We're equally matched!"

"Not exactly!"Prof.Delfino says."Mario,press the button with four missles on it.

Mario presses it.A barrage of missles shoots out.They home in on Bowser Jr and send hom flying.

"Oh no!"Prof.Delfino says."He still has the prototype!''

"Darn!"Mario says.

"I'm not beaten yet!"Bowser Jr says.He presses abutton,and the prototype transforms into a large fighting robot.(you know,like in Spy Kids 3D.)

"Mariio!"Prof.Delfino yells."Press the button with the fist on it!"

Mario does as he's told.His jet pack transforms also.

"Let's-a go!"Mario says another trademark catch phrase.

"I'm ready!"Bowser Jr says.

Next:Battle of the FLUDDS!


	4. Battle of the FLUDDS!

The Fugitive By PowerDragonEX 4:Battle Of The FLUDDS! Thanks Lacto3.1415 for the reviews!

"Whoa!"Mario says,fumbling."How do you-a control this-a thing!"

"Haven't you seen Spy Kids 3D?"Prof.delfino asks."It's very good.The platform youre standing on is the controller.Whatever you do,the robot does."

"Oh!"Mario says."That's-a easy!"

Mario runs on the platform,making the robot run.He puts his fist up,ready to punch.

"Take-a this!"he says.

"You won't get me that easily!"Bowser Jr says and then puts his hand up,catching Mario's punch.

"Bowser Blaster!"Bowser Jr yells.He puts his other hand close to Mario's robot's chest.A powerful blast comes out of it,sending Mario's robot flying.

Mario stops his robot just in time.

"How did you-a do that!"he says.

"Mario!I forgot to tell you!"Prof.Delfino yells."It also responds to voice commands.Say an attack and it listens!It's just like fighting a Smash Bros.Battle!"

"Great!"Mario says."Fireball!"he yells,using one of his Smash Bros. moves.

Mario puts his hand out,and a fireball comes out of his robot's hand.Bowser Jr moves out of the way.

"Like I said,"Bowser Jr says."I won't be beaten that easily!I've learned my father's moves!"

"But I am-a stronger than-a your father!"Mario says.

"Yeah,"Prof.Delfino says."He's beaten him in almost every Mario videogame."

"SHUTUP!"Bowser Jr screams."I won't let you talk that way about my dad!"

Bowser Jr jets toward Mario.(Remember,they're still in the sky.)

"Super Jump Punch!''Mario yells.and his robot does the move,connecting with Bowser Jr's robot.(You have to play Smash Bros. to know what Super Jump Punch is like.)

Bowser Jr falls from Mario's attack,but regains himself.

"I'm mad now!"Bowser Jr says.He puts his hand out and screams "Bowser Blaster!"He fires an even bigger one than before.

"Cape!"Mario yells.Heputs his hand up and a cape appears in his robot's hands.He knocks the blast back just as it is about to hit.It knocks into Bowser Jr's robot,making it a smoking mess.It transforms back to normal,and Bowser Jr falls to the ground.Mario jump's off his robot and onto the ground.

"Now!"Mario says give back the-a prototype!"

"NOT SO FAST MARIO!"a voice yells from up in the sky.

Who it is makes Mario want to break down and cry.

NEXT:An Unexpected Enemy


End file.
